Sparring with Lightning: Ivy
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Pulled from her world, Lightning gets help from Ivy to adjust to her new surroundings. During their spar, Ivy finds something "special" from Lightning. WARNING: Futa-Lightning


**A/N:** **This a start of a new series I made were Lightning spars with sexy ladies who can fight. Also, I'm not limiting myself to only games.** **Any media is fine. The only requirement for a lady to spar with Lightning is the ability to fight. No matter what level.**

 **Sparring with Lightning: Ivy**

In the ruins of Ivy's lab was having a sparring match with a warrior from another dimension. A pink-haired soldier named Lightning Farron. Ivy allied with her because Lightning had an affinity with both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. One of those swords called her here. So right now Ivy is testing Lightning if she can use Soul Calibur. Ivy is not going have Lightning use Soul Edge because it's too risky. Also to test Lightning's claim of defeating Cervantes. Sadly Lightning couldn't finish him off because he did an underhanded trick to way.

Lightning is having a hard time with Ivy's weapon. It can reach her from a long distance. Also, Ivy's sword can travel underground. Ivy manages to coil her sword around Lightning's ankle and throws her to a ruined table. Ivy retracted her sword and smirks. Which quickly faded when Lightning ran out of the large dust cloud. The speed of her sprint was inhuman. She barely had time to block Lightning's incoming attack.

The two women pushed her other back then went into a dance of blades and kicks. Ivy is older then Lightning and more experience in combat, but Lightning match her blow by blow. Someone trained Lightning well. Ivy was impressive that Lightning's cape didn't get in the way during the fight. Ivy reached out for a grab however, Lightning saw that coming and quickly moves out of her reach.

However, this was a distraction as Ivy's sword wrapped around Lightning waist and pulls the soldier close. So close that their breasts pressed together "W-What are you doing?" Lightning asked blushing from ear to ear.

"Having some fun." Ivy said chuckling. She then notices something pressing against her. It felt large. "Are you a man?"

"No, I'm both." Lightning said shyly.

"Really?" Ivy said with a raised eyebrow. "Show me."

"Huh?!" Lightning said. Taken completely off guard by Ivy's request. No one has asked her this "Aren't we in the middle of a sparring session?"

"We can take a break." Ivy said slipping her hand into the waistband of Lightning's brown mini-skirt and cups the soldier's dick. She can feel Lightning is wearing shorts underneath. Ivy's fingers began to gently massage Lightning's member. Which grew larger by the second. Dropping her sword, Ivy pulls her hand out then squats down to pull up Lightning's skirt, and pulls down her black short-shorts.

"Oh, my." Ivy said getting a full view of Lightning's huge cock. Right under it was her pussy which was very wet. Ivy was not sure what to taste first. They both look tasty. So she closes her eyes and leans forward with her mouth open. The first thing to enter was Lightning's cock. Humming in delight, Ivy took more until she reached the base while rubbing Lightning's clit with one finger. As she did that, felt Lightning grow even bigger. Even twitch. It's been a while she had a nice, big cock.

The flavour Lightning's cock had is simply exquisite. It entices her to suck harder and to move her head faster. Lightning moans loudly and instinctively held Ivy's head. "You have quite the cock here." Ivy said quickly and resumes sucking Lightning off. Never she had a cock is delicious. It was big enough to fill her mouth. And heat up her whole body with desire. Ivy can feel her pussy become very wet.

Adding a finger on Lightning's clit, Ivy rubs it harder which made Lightning cum in her mouth and fingers. Ivy did a muffled moan as Lightning's seed pour down her throat. The amount of cum was too much for Ivy to swallow. So the rest went on her huge breasts. This caused Ivy to come up with an idea. Slowly taking Lightning's cock out of her mouth, raised herself up so she can slide her breasts over Lightning's throbbing member.

By the way, her outfit is can do this without undressing. Lightning gasp upon feeling softness all over her cock. With a seductive smile, Ivy starts to move her breasts up and down Lightning's cock. Even tho Ivy had large breasts, the head of Lightning's cock pokes out. Dropping her gunblade, Lightning quickly place her hands on Ivy's shoulders. The heat her body is too much for Lightning to handle. So opens her sleeveless jacket and unzips her brown turtleneck.

Ivy is surprised to see Lightning's breasts "Your breasts are big as mine. How did you hide them so well under that jacket?" Ivy asks Lightning but she couldn't answer because of how good Ivy's breasts felt. Lightning cups Ivy's face and gave the white-haired woman a deep, passionate kiss. Ivy never made out with another woman.

Now that she did, kind of liked it. Lightning's lips and tongue felt very soft. Also sweet. As they kissed, Ivy kept moving her breasts. She can feel Lightning's cock twitch and blasts another large amount of cum. Still kissing Ivy, Lightning pulls out cock out then carries Ivy to a nearby table. She lays the white-haired woman on it.

Lightning positions herself between Ivy's legs. She moves the thin purple thong "Let me return the favour." Lightning said as she pressed her lips to Ivy's pussy and shoves two fingers in the white-haired woman's second hole. Ivy lets out a cry of pleasure as Lightning pleased both holes. Lightning's tongue thoroughly explores Ivy's hot, wet caverns. While the fingers in her ass move with great speed.

One of Ivy's hands went over her head to grab the edge of the table, and the other pressed Lightning's head on her pussy. This warrior from another world really knew how to eat pussy. Lightning's tongue and fingers found spots inside Ivy that made her back arch. The pleasure Lightning gave her quickly brought Ivy to a climax. A hard one at that.

Lightning is not done yet. She lifts one of Ivy's legs then shoves her entire cock into the white-haired woman. Ivy was still in a middle of a climax, but it was drawn out longer when Lightning penetrated her pussy. It easy hit her womb. Pulling all the way back until her cock was just to leave Ivy's pussy, then thrusts back in. Roughly.

"Don't you dare stop!" Ivy said. She couldn't believe Lightning is making her scream. No man had done that before. Nor is able to move their hips as fast as Lightning. She sure is living up to her name. In no time, Ivy can only think how good Lightning's cock felt. It was so big that it hit all her favourite spots at once.

Whenever Lightning hits Ivy's womb a shockwave of pleasure course through her. "I'M CUMMING!" Ivy screams while spraying her love nectar all over Lightning's cock. Chuckling, Lightning rolls Ivy to her stomach then proceeds to fuck her doggy style. Lightning grabs Ivy's hands and made her grab her own ass.

Before Ivy always find this position degrading, but now has a different opinion on it. Lightning's cock feels even better in this angle. "You're drooling!" Lightning pointed out.

"I don't care~ Just fuck me~" Ivy moans. Getting a cheeky idea, Lightning shoves two fingers into Ivy's ass. She can tell Ivy liked that because the white-haired woman got very tight. And came in an instant. But Lightning didn't slow down. In fact, she went even faster. Ivy wonder if Lightning's even human. The speed of her hips is inhuman. Godlike even.

Lifting her up by the arms, Lightning pulls Ivy in for a deep, passionate, sloppy kiss. Both didn't care that saliva drip out the corners of their mouths. Lightning stops moving her hip to cum one more time. Ivy LOVES how full she feels. Her pussy can't hold Lightning's seed so the rest drip on the floor. Such a waste.

Good thing Lightning still has more in the tank. With great strength, Lightning lifts Ivy up by the legs. Ivreachesch behind her to keep herself up. Her tongue rolls out of her mouth as Lightning thrusts her hips once again. "Are some kind of sex god!" Ivy cries out.

"You're half right." the Goddess of Death said chuckling. Lightning's glad she found her old uniform again. The outfit Bhunivelze gave her made things...awkward.

"I'm cumming again!" Ivy cried. Her whole body twitching. "I'm at my limit."

Lightning leans in and whispers into Ivy's ear "I'm not." For the next few hours, Lightning fuck Ivy in every way possible. Effectively turning Ivy into an addict for Lightning's cock. For a second, Lightning thought Ivy's eyes were heart-shaped. "If you want to keep going, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Lightning suggested.

Ivy liked the sound of that. The table they had sex on looked like its going to break at any moment. Ivy tried to get up but couldn't because she had no strength in her legs. Seeing this Lightning picked her up. Being carried like a princess made Ivy a bit flustered. Lightning chucks at this and kicks her sword up.

When Lightning's sword sheathed on her back, it briefly turned into Soul Calibur.

 **The next Fighter is, Chun-Li**


End file.
